Cleodrina
Cleodrina, the youngest siblings of the Shean siblings, has faced the Zemo and wants to capture Espio for interrogation with her secret esponiage--Hanna. She fools the Zemo by what they seem to think of what she was an innocent. The Zemo has weak spots for the innocent face of Cleodrina, giving them a confusion why they can not resist Cleodrina's influence. Espio is affected by this, too. Taffy gasps out of her breath, telling the Zemo that when the girl transforms into something what she recognizes from other missing clues that she just found. The Zemo admittedly told Taffy that they can not beat Cleodrina because Cleodrina has something that caused them to feel weak spot for her innocence. They do not know how Cleodrina did. Strangely, Taffy is not affected by the effects of what Cleodrina did to the Zemo. Cleodrina finally revealed to the Zemo and Espio that she wanted Taffy being destroyed because she is afraid of Taffy. Espio managed to escape and join the Zemo fight Cleodrina while they have a chance to save Taffy before Cleodrina reach Taffy. Taffy told them to forget about their plan and tell them to save Iona from Cleodrina. When they tried to fight Cleodrina, they asked Cleodrina why she wanted to kill Taffy, capture Iona, and captured Espio, the primary target. Cleodrina told the Zemo that she wanted Espio for interrogation without the Zemo. She did not want anyone in the Zemo died unless anyone in the Zemo gets in her way and they might die as well. She decides to return to her esponiage--Hanna by asking the Hanna to come and hunt the Zemo, but something went wrong. Hanna reported that some robots tried to kill them all and look for the Cleodrina. Cleodrina confusedly considered herself a danger to mystery team who wanted her and felt so funny that she wanted Espio like the team wanted her so badly. She did not know what to do and decided to face the Zemo. She ran for her life from the team coming after her. She finally transformed into bigger monster and a monster jumped out of nowhere and on the ground, causing the ground quake and giving the team the fall. She reach the Zemo and shouted for a help. When the Zemo did not believe her because she fooled them with her innocent faces. She told the Zemo that is different and asked the Zemo if they can tell that way she used the powers that affected the Zemo before and now she did not use it on them. The Zemo surprised so much to admit that Cleodrina to tell the truth. Taffy told the Zemo and Cleodrina that Iona will die and get killed by Cleodrina. Cleodrina told Taffy that she has no reason to kill Iona. Finally, the mystery team come to get Cleodrina, their primary target and Cleodrina told Espio that she is sorry and she decides not to capture Espio anymore because the signs she saw are helping her learn the hard way. Espio asked Cleodrina what questions she wish to ask Espio. Cleodrina told Espio that Espio might want some privacy. Espio told Cleodrina that the Zemo is her family and team has a right to know what is going on with her and you can ask Espio anything if that is not bothering Cleodrina. While the Zemo fought the mystery team, Taffy heard Cleodrina asking Espio the question--the reason why she got classified top secret files on Espio before someone deleted Espio's files and another reason why she found the annoying blood test that runs into Espio that connect to her family. That shocks Taffy and Espio to hear from what Cleodrina was telling Espio the reasons. Taffy shouted that the mystery team wounded Iona critically severe and the Zemo not able to defeat the mystery team. Cleodrina told the Zemo and Taffy that she is sorry for all the causes and she decides to do it herself to fight against the mystery team all by herself. Shocking to see how bigger transformation of herself--the behemoth hitting the mystery team, she told the Zemo to run, she took Iona, and she left. Taffy told Espio that Cleodrina had Iona and she never bring Iona back to us. Espio told Taffy to stop it and explained that Taffy always got wrong thoughts about her future happenstances to come and asked Taffy if Cleodrina really murdered Iona. Then Iona appeared and told Espio and Taffy that Cleodrina thanks them all. This gave Taffy a wonder why she thought Cleodrina is a threat to the future. She is not sure of what she saw in her future that links with Cleodrina. Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:New Xiamen Category:Futuristic Zemo Category:Hanna Category:Polis II Category:Shean Family Category:Shean Category:Zemo Squad Member List